A primeira vez de Shun!
by Ikki e Dani
Summary: Yaoi Hyoga x Shun Romântico Lemon n.n Último Capítulo On. Aí está a tão aguardada primeira vez...Espero que a desfrutem tanto como fizeram Hyoga e Shun.
1. Chapter 1

A primeira vez de Shunny!

Capitulo Um – Subindo ao Paraíso

Era um dia lindo e ensolarado, era outono e os campos tinhas suas folhas magnetizantes por um fim de cores.

O clima era bom, o fio intenso ainda não chegava, mas as noites já eram cálidas e cheiravam a terra molhada devido às chuvas anteriores, mas desta vez a meteorologia estava favorável. Ao menos para a atividade em que o jovem cavaleiro de Andrômeda se preparava.

Shun tinha uma mochila de excursão em suas costas e uma carinha angelical muito emocionada. Para variar, não estava carregando sua caixa de armadura, nem nenhuma arma e também era a primeira vez que ia a uma viagem de excursão ao campo.

Quando era um bebê, seus pais haviam morrido, sendo assim nunca foi com eles, nem com Ikki, este somente o levou a campos para treinar duramente golpeando árvores.

Durante seu treinamento na ilha de Andrómeda, pois…. não podia dizer que tinha saido de excursão, mais bem saio para partir sua alma com os treinamentos...

Desde que havia voltado, em vez de desfrutar a vida, tinha passado brigando por Athena, por sua vida, pelos demais, pela paz, por... o que fosse - Shun suspirou profundamente enquanto caminhava acompanhando o seu já traçado destino.

Esta vez iria ao campo para distrairse e passar um tempo com seu melhor amigo. Não, não irá com Ikki, seu irmão apenas tinha tempo livre para ele quando estavam em guerra e ele se machucava, em tempos de paz não sabia onde encontra-lo, desaparecia por semanas. Ande ia Ikki? Estaria sé? Que estaría fazendo? Será certo o que dizia Seiya? Teria Ikki uma namorada loura? Ou Seiya estava brincando com ele? Não seria a primeira vez que o faria sempre se aproveitava da ingenuidade que tinha.

Bom, e quanto ao Pégasus, esse tinha optado em ficar no seu apartamento. Tinha a agenda cheia (com Shina, Saori, Minu...). Como se não soubéssemos que é um Don Juan e que tem um apartamento era só para se "ocupar de seus assuntos privados", segundo dizia Shyriu. O Dragão agora estava na China, sendo o guardião perfeito de Shunrey, segundo dizia Hyoga, que sempre brincava com isso.

Ai! – Hyoga, pensou, ele é tão, tão...bom, tão bom amigo – pensou, avermelhando-se, sabendo que em realidade tinha uma estima maior por seu amigo.

Hyoga sempre tinha tempo para mim, será que ele não tem namorada – pensou o garoto de 15 anos – Não sei o que acontece que me faz gostar tanto que ele dedique seu tempo à mim.

Hyoga y Shun já estavam caminhando a algum tempo pelo bosque e logo chegariam a uma montanha de pedra que deveriam escalar para chegar em um pico, que Hyoga conhecia e que dizia ser lindo.

- Shun olha, finalmente chegamos descansaremos um minuto antes de ajustarmos as coisas que trouxemos na mochila, bom e também o que você trouxe fora dela. – Disse com um sorriso, o louro de olhos azuis.

- Mas Hyoga minha bolsa de dormir não cabia dentro da mochila e está amarrada na parte superior, veja? – o menino de olhos verdes sorria contente e Hyoga negou com a cabeça como se dissesse que não se guardavam as mochilas de excursão mas não quis repreender Shun já que era sua primeira excursão.

Hyoga o olhou depois de amarrar o cinto de para escalada na cintura de Shun bem apertados, talvez até demais, mas ele não se queixou, e enquanto Hyoga o ajustava, parou quando tinha seus braços em volta abraçando-o, Shun sentiu que com esse simples toque suas bochechas avermelharam-se, era como se o sangue corresse muito rápido para as bochechas e o olhar pícaro do russo não estava ajudando em nada.

Começaram a subir, com o louro como guia e Shun o seguindo, mas algo começou a sair mal, pelo menos para o mais jovem dos excursionistas, cada vez que olhava para cima para ver onde Hyoga lhe indicava pisar imaginava essas pernas e esse formoso e musculoso corpo de seu amigo com muita pouca roupa e isso estava desconcentrando-o, fazendo-o suar, podia ver esse corpo tão belo em movimentos ágeis, essas pernas fortes e esse traseiro redondo... ummm, que boa visão tinha do traseiro – droga! – pensou se sentindo culpado – não deveria pensar essas coisas - Hyoga é meu amigo!

Então Shun escorregou quando estavam quase chegando e Hyoga jogou a corda e olhou pro garoto.

- Shun, você está bem? – perguntou preocupado.

- Sim, estou bem – gritou.

– Não se preocupe, te subirei em um minuto - Hyoga segurou firme a corda que estava presa na cintura de Shun e puxou tão rápido e com tanta força que fez algo cair pelo trajeto o que o deixou nervoso ainda mais quando ouviu Shun gritar algo que não compreendeu.

Quando finalmente estava em cima, Hyoga pegou-lhe pelos ombros e perguntou:

Está bem, o que houve?

Shun se encontrava muito agitado e sem pensar em nada abraçou Hyoga:

- Perdão hyoga! – O Cisne ficou pensativo, tentando saber o por quê do seu amigo estar se desculpando.

- Desculpe-me. Perdi minha bolsa de dormir e arruinei o passeio, né! – Hyoga o abraçou fortemente e quem sabe por tempo demais, de maneira terna, e quando escutou o por quê de se sentir assim, o abraçou mais forte ainda e começou a rir.

- Não se preocupe com isso Shun, tudo está bem, e quanto ao passeio, não tem problema, creio que tenho a solução e nada está arruinado – pelo contrário, está saindo melhor do que previ – pensava Hyoga, ainda abraçado a Shun e com um sorriso libidinoso que o jovem santo não pode ver.

Capitulo dois: Um beijo de boa noite

Havia somente alguns minutos que um Shun coradíssimo, tinha se separado dos fortes braços de Hyoga. E tinha a impressão de que o abraço durou muito tempo, mas não tinha coragem de verificar se estava apenas imaginando, já que era algo comum eles se abraçarem.

É que Hyoga era fã dos filmes de terror e sempre convidava o jovem Andrômeda para ver com ele, sendo que sempre acabava tapando os olhos e vendo entre os dedos se encolhendo no sofá da sala, a meia noite, e quando se assustava com alguma cena, Hyoga passava o braço sobre seus ombros e lhe trazia para perto dele com cuidado, abraçando-o até que a cena terminasse. Hyoga sempre sussurrava ao seu ouvido: "É um menininho, como pode se assustar com algo assim depois de tantas lutas que tivemos?"

Às vezes ficava muito tarde e Shun não conseguia se manter acordado e despertava em sua cama, sendo que recordava de ter dormido no sofá. Ele recordava, também, que seu amigo murmurava algo em seu ouvido que não conseguia lembrar de tão dormido que estava, exceto por três palavras que sempre dizia – Boa noite meu... – mas não lembrava a quarta palavra.

Hyoga estava agora montando o acampamento e a barraca, Shun estava encarregado de recolher lenha para o fogo.

Hyoga está esfriando muito, verdade? - disse um pouco preocupado, pois não tinha onde dormir e só tinha esse suéter que vestia e essa calça de moletom, o restante eram camiseta e shorts, seu pijama tão pouco era quente, sendo uma blusa sem manga de algodão e uma calça de tecido leve, e se com uma fogueira acesa sentia frio, sem ela então morreria de frio.

- Na verdade parece um dia de verão pra mim Shun, lembra que fui criado na Sibéria e na realidade creio que sinto calor até. – disse em tom de brincadeira sem dar importância, sendo que na verdade olhava e pensava, vendo Shun com seu perfeito e redondo traseiro se agachar para pegar mais galhos para o fogo. "É verdade que tenho calor Shun"

O acampamento estava pronto em pouco tempo, Hyoga se sentou junto a Shun com uma vara em sua mão e disse:

- Olha Shun, vamos assar os marshimarlows - Shun se acercou mais a Hyoga e ele pôs alguns dos doces no palito e os colocaram no fogo e enquanto assavam seus doces conversavam sobre coisas simples e banais, somente coisas sem a menor importância e cada minuto que passava, o clima esfriava mais.

- Hyoga que bonito que é o entardecer daqui de cima! - disse Shun entusiasmado vendo o horizonte.

- Sim é muito lindo - disse Hyoga olhando-o sem que notasse.

- Me fascina, é tão… - ia dizer romântico, mas pareceu algo inapropriado e só de pensar nisso se pôs vermelho – bom é muito lindo!

- Sim me agrada quando muda de cor - agrego Hyoga que o devorava com os olhos.

Shun tinha cada vez mais frio e quanto mais a noite avançava o frio se intensificava, sua pele se arrepiou. - Espere aqui - disse Hyoga e Shun olhou a tempo para ver como se levntava e sumia dentro da cabana para voltar com uma manta, colocando-a sobre seus ombros e se sentando junto a ele com cuidado continuando a assar os marshimalws.

Shun se sentia feliz, essa atitude era uma das coisas que mais gostava em seu amigo, sempre se preocupando em fazê-lo sentir-se bem.

- Obrigado amigo! Como quando vemos televisão na mansão - disse inocentemente - só que aqui não tem nenhum filme assustador.

- Não, não tem – o que é uma pena - pensou Hyoga, de algum modo ele pensava, que passasse o que passasse essa noite sim ele ia queimar vivo.

Ambos rapazes seguiram com uma conversa amena por horas até que finalmente, Shun rendido pelo cansaço do dia e comodamente instalado nos braços de Hyoga, dormiu enrolado na manta. Hyoga o carregou então e o acomodou em seu próprio saco de dormir, saiu para apagar a fogueira e fecho a cabana em sua volta.

Hyoga se despiu até ficar de boxer e se meteu no mesmo saco de dormir com o cavaleiro de Andrômeda, que dormia inocentemente. Fecho o zíper do saco até em cima e se acomodou abraçando Shun com cuidado e ternura.

Hyoga olhou os olhos de seu amor um bom tempo antes de levantar seu queixo até que seus lábios estivessem ao alcance dos seus, e com muito cuidado, muito suavemente o beijou, beijou esses carnosos lábios cor de cereja e sussurro em seu ouvido: "Boa noite meu amor!"


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo três: Dentro da mente:

Hyoga estava metido no saco de dormir com Shun.

Boa noite meu amor.. susurrou ao ouvido enquanto lhe acariciava ternamente. Recorria seu corpo como um ritual sagrado e saboreava aquela pele branca e suave que tanto o excitava. Duas lágrimas havia nos olhos de Hyoga que repassava em sua mente tudo o que havia ocorrido.

Porque não disse nada? Por que?

Tinha-o ao meu alcance na fogueira, e seus olhos cheios de alegria e inocência me olhavam devotos. Por que não lhe disse que o amava!

Por que não o beijei enquanto comia esse doce?

Por que quando o sol se pôs majestosamente em nossa frente e Shun se admirou, eu não lhe disse que, para mim, o sol não chegava aos seus pés no quesito beleza?

Hyoga abraçava fortemente a Shun. - Te amo Shun. - murmurou, mas esse estava profundamente dormido. Hyoga acariciou suas pernas com uma mão enquanto com a outra acariciava seu rosto, e respirava cada suspiro que Shun liberava.

Pensava no que tinha feito há alguns minutos, o que já era seu ritual secreto com Shun.

-Primeiro ficava olhando-o sem que percebesse - Hyoga o beijou no pescoço enquanto pensava e Shun gemeu um pouco.

-Logo, durante a fogueira em que assávamos os doces… os pus em sua boca e Shun me chupou um dedo sem querer - Hyoga se deteve um momento nas suas atividades e sentiu Shun movendo-se um pouco - Graças a Deus Shun tinha o sono pesado.

-Depois o abracei e, enquanto falávamos, olhei seus lábios movendo-se e seu pescoço, esse belo pescoço, onde seus cabelos se refugiam junto a sua nuca, e que ele descuidadamente movia para trás em um gesto inconsciente - fazendo Hyoga acaricia-lo além da conta nesse momento, mas Shun não pôs objeção, nem pareceu notar as segundas intenções de Hyoga, que com pretexto de querer esquenta-lo, se aproveitava dele...

Shun caiu no sono entre meus braços de novo - Hyoga dizia isso com pesar, nunca caia dormido entre seus braços do modo em que desejava, ironicamente, Shun já tinha estado entre seus braços dormindo inúmeras vezes, era sempre o mesmo ritual na mansão.

Beijou os lábios finos de Shun novamente enquanto recordava, e acariciou suas costas por debaixo da camiseta. Este se movia ainda mais, inquieto em seus sonhos, e se Hyoga não se detivesse logo com suas carícias, acabaria o despertando e teria que explicar muitas coisas...

Na mansão - pensou o cisne – sempre vemos filmes de terror e ele sempre dorme antes do final e eu, já na entrada da noite, sem nenhuma alma desperta, o levo a seu quarto e tiro suas roupas... ao princípio era só para que ele dormisse confortável, mas logo fui gostando de deixá-lo só de cueca e pôr seu pijama, esse pijama – pensou excitado – nada mais que uma camisetinha levezinha e um short curto, que cobre apenas o indispensável. Quando o ar frio entra pela janela e chega ao meu inocente jovem, seus mamilos endurecem e se marcam lindamente, seus pêlos ficam eriçados, me deixando louco... sua silhueta na penumbra me deixa ter a visão mais linda e deliciosa do mundo...

- No início só olhava, mas depois o acariciava ao coloca-lo sobre a cama, logo me atrevi a beija-lo. Sempre dormido. Sempre indefenso e inocente de meus atos.

Hyoga chorava em silêncio, havia deixado de mover-se ainda que Shun seguia inquietando-se cada vez mais em seu sonho e cada movimento que fazia, forçava mais o contato entre seus corpos. Dessa vez Shun gemeu sem ter motivo e Hyoga desejava gravar os sons, todos, desde sua respiração até esses gemidos sensuais que deixava escapar.

- É tão lindo quando dorme que, pouco a pouco, fui me aproveitando da situação, mais ainda nestas últimas semanas - pensou Hyoga – cada vez que há um filme de terror o convido e se não tem ninguém coloco o filme bem tarde e me asseguro que o veja comigo, para que eu possa leva-lo dormido e começar este ritual uma e outra vez.

Ultimamente, depois de tapa-lo e sussurrar "boa noite meu amor", me deito do seu lado, com cuidado, para que não acorde, e fico acariciando-o, beijando-o inclusive e quando tenho desejo de fazê-lo, mas me despeço antes que cometa uma verdadeira barbaridade.

Já perdi a conta de quantas vezes tive que, às 3 horas da madrugada, tomar banho com água gelada, depois de sair de seu quarto - Hyoga suava excitado, Shun estava entre seus braços e nessa manhã acordaria com ele e o óbvio pretexto seria o de compartir o saco de dormir, já que Shun tinha perdido o seu.

Hyoga sorriu e apertou seu amado entre seus braços, era como abraça-lo nu, já que tinha posto seu pijama sexy antes de deitá-lo no saco de dormir.

Hyoga se sentia feliz, cada vez que suas mãos percorriam esse corpo que tanto gostava, Shun suspirava ou gemia, mais e mais...aqui não havia limites, mas mesmo assim, trataria de se conter o máximo que pudesse – pensava – mas me conter por quê? Já que Shun tem o sono pesado e só vai despertar quando o sol nascer? Aqui posso aproveitar mais! – pensou - até que escutou o que pensou que só escutaria quando amanhecesse...

Hyoga - Disse uma voz sonolenta e algo falhado, era a voz de um Shun que acabava de acordar...

Continuará.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo quatro: "Em meus Sonhos"

Shun havia caído dormido perdido em seus pensamentos e sensações.

Hyoga estava acariciando-o, abraçando-o. Pôs sua cabeça sobre seu ombro enquanto lhe dizia coisas em voz baixa. Assim foi como Shun caiu profundamente dormido em seus braços, como era costume.

O menino de olhos verdes sonhava...sonhava coisas estranhas, como sempre fazia ao dormir nos braços de Hyoga...sempre despertava muito vermelho e cobrindo a cara por vergonha, como se alguém fosse entrar sem avisar e ler seus pensamentos.

Com o que sonhava Shun?

Havia sonhado que caminhava com Hyoga pela praia de mãos dadas...; outro dia sonho que Hyoga lhe dava um beijo em seus lábios...; também já tinha sonhado que o cisne o abraçava e sussurrava coisas lindas ao seu ouvido, coisas que sentia vergonha de admitir que adoraria ouvir dos lábio de Hyoga na vida real, ainda que sabia que isso nunca aconteceria, e pior, seu irmão não ia gostar nadinha de saber desses pensamentos. Mas dessa vez seu sonho era muito diferente, era um sonho novo e estava gostando muito dele...

Sonhava que caminhava com Hyoga por um campo e que ele parava de repente e lhe puxava para beijar seus lábios, fazendo com que se agarrasse mais e mais ao russo e suspirando com cada beijo doce que recebia...mas, o sonho estava tomando um rumo diferente... "Te amo Shun" - ouviu

(Hyoga abraçava fortemente a Shun - Te amo Shun - sussurrou, mas ele estava profundamente dormido)

Hyoga desapareceu.. Onde estavas?

Shun o buscou até cansar-se e se sentou em baixo de uma árvore, estava muito triste. Andrômeda se deitou na sombra da árvore, fechou seus olhinhos e pensou nele. O menino de 15 anos suspirava só de pensar em seu nome.

De repente, sentiu muito frio, era como se estivesse sem a proteção de sua roupa. E pensava – Onde está Hyoga? – Quando abriu seus olhos viu que estava nu e sobre uma cama de pétalas brancas como a neve.

(Hyoga havia posto em Shun seu pijaminha sexy antes de coloca-lo no saco de dormir)

Onde estava Hyoga? Por que estava nu? – A está altura já estava além do envergonhado, já que sempre esteve vestido em seus sonhos... – E se Hyoga chegar e me ver assim? Que pensaria? Com certeza iria pensar que sou algum depravado!

Deitou-se sobre as pétalas de rosa e se tapou com elas – Deus, que faço! Que Hyoga, nem ninguém, o descubra nu. Tinha que pensar. Aonde estava sua roupa? E por quê tinha desaparecido!

(Hyoga coloca Shun no saco de dormir)

Ainda deitado sob a árvore, sente um calor gostoso, que vinha das pétalas, era como se as pétalas estivessem se dedicando a lhe fazer carícias, nas pernas, nas costas, isso estava fanzendo com que experimentasse um prazer diferente e começou a gemer e suspirar inconscientemente.

(Hyoga sorriu e apertou o seu amado entre seus braços, era como abraça-lo nu, por que tinha posto seu pijaminha sexy antes de coloca-lo no saco de dormir)

A pétalas estava pesando... sentiu seu peso sobre seu corpo e logo, duas delas, suavemente, tocaram seus lábios... Shun sentia que as pétalas se moviam como mãos invisíveis, transcorrendo cada parte disponível de seu corpo, e estando ele nu... era muito material disponível...

(Hyoga beija os lábios carnudos de Shun novamente enquanto recordava e acariciava suas costas por de baixo da camiseta)

Sentiu lábios quentes beijarem-no muito levemente, de maneira bem terna, mas não havia nada, quem estava beijando-o?

(Shun se movia ainda mais inquieto)

Não queria deixar de sentir as pétalas suaves e cálidas acariciando-o. – Mas e se Hyoga chegasse e o descobrisse? O que pensaria ao vê-lo nu entre essas pétalas travessas que o acariciavam tão intimamente? Sentiu-se incitado pelo perigo, e muito excitado só de pensar em Hyoga encontrando-o assim, nu e desfrutando de suaves carícias. - Na melhor das hipóteses ele se animava a fazer algo parecido. - Ao mesmo tempo pensava que isso não estava correto. - Ou sim? - Ele nunca tinha feito essas coisas antes... Sentia como certa parte de seu corpo se endurecia cada vez mais pela excitação que as pétalas lhe proporcionavam e gemeu, sentindo o sangue correr por seu corpo e esquentar.

(Shun se movia ainda mais inquieto em seus sonhos e se Hyoga não se detivesse logo com suas carícias acabaria despertando-o e teria que explicar algumas coisas)

Relaxe. - Pensou Shun em seu sonho - Estás sonhando, coisas doidas, mas nada mais... - abriu a boca e uma pétala travessa se escondeu dentro. A pétala era macia e quente, mas parecia pele. Shun não queria mordê-la, só chupá-la e a pétala parecia defendeer-se em sua boca – Ia acabar mordendo essa pétala se seguisse se defendo assim – pensou divertido, Shun.

(Hyoga acariciou suas pernas com uma mão enquanto a outra acariciava o rosto de Shun, e respirava cada suspiro que este liberava)

As demais pétalas estavam recorrendo seu corpo todo, era como dez mãos deslizando sobre seu corpo nu e isso o fazia sentir um prazer enorme, que nunca tinha experimentado. Arqueava suas costas ao senti-las deslizando sobre suas pernas e subiam até chegar em seu traseiro e pararem, regressando por seu caminho uma e outra vez. Lábio suaves e fantasmas o beijavam de vez em quando: ora em seu pescoço, ora em seus lábios, também em suas bochechas e ombros.

(Cada movimento que fazia Shun aumentava o contato físico de seus corpos. Desta vez Shun gemeu sem ter motivo e Hyoga deseja gravar os sons, todos, desde sua respiração até esses gemidos sensuais que deixava escapar)

Shun mantinha seus olhos fechados e jogava com essa pétala que tanto se debatia em sua boca, lutando com sua língua. De repente, essa pétala tornou-se carnuda como uma língua e das dez mãos que sentia sobre seu corpo, restaram duas. E o peso que lhe cobria, se transformou numa forma e peso definido que era bem conhecido, esticou seus braços e o abraçou inconscientemente, abriu os olhos e ali estava ele, beijando-o de um modo que nunca tinha feito...nem ele, nem ninguém...seu amor estava lhe beijando...

(Hyoga se sentia feliz, cada vez que suas mãos percorriam esse corpo que tanto gostava, Shun suspirava e gemia, cada vez mais)

Shun suspirou e gemeu devido aquele beijo terno e apaixonado com o qual sonhava, até que se lembrou de algo: estava nu!

Shun ao acordar se angustiou tanto e se assusto tanto que se separou bruscamente de Hyoga e pôs suas mão nesse peito varonil que tinha o louro, e cheio de vergonha e excitação, escondeu seu rosto contra seu coração, no qual batia rapidamente... abriu os olhos, mas dessa vez para a vida real e não no sonho...

- Hyoga - Disse uma voz sonolenta e algo falhado, era a voz de um Shun que acabava de acordar...

Foi então, quando o silêncio se fez notar, que Shun se deu conta de algo, sim, estava abraçado a Hyoga e sim, tinha suas mãos sobre seu peito...sim, tinha seu rosto sobre seu coração e escutava como esse batia com pressa...e sim, Hyoga estava com suas mãos acariando seu corpo de maneira além da amigável...

Shun levantou seu rostinho e com as bochechas totalmente vermelhas chama – Hyoga? – Hyoga não resistiu mais e o apertou ainda mais forte, e foi então que percebeu algo que não tinha notado ainda, Sshun estava excitadíssimo. E havia claros sinais em seu corpo demonstrando isso.

Duas lágrimas de vergonha escaparam do rosto inocente de Shun, que de imediato refugio-o em seu peito – estava muito angustiado de que, justamente ele, precisamente ele, tinha descoberto o quanto estava excitado agora.

Hyoga sentiu seu amado chorar em seus braços - Estava em shock? Tinha feito algo que o tivesse incomodado? Sim, deve ser por isso que ele chorava, mas chorar ao invés de reclamar? Estava triste por seu comportamento? Ou estava assustado! – O russo só tinha uma opção e a usou, levantou seu rosto pelo queixo com muito cuidado e o obrigou a olha-lo nos olhos e perguntou:

- Que houve Shun?

Shun prendeu a respiração, não sabia o que dizer...

- É que me dá vergonha - soluçou apenas

- Sabes que pode me dizer tudo - disse Hyoga e apertou mais forte a Shun, o que aumento o contato com sua notável situação – Hyoga já sabia e estava aproveitando-se da situação fazendo-se de desentendido.

Shun gemeu um pouco com esse abraço – respirou fundo e sussurrou – me sinto estranho por causa de um sonho que tive...eu nunca tinha tido um sonho assim, Hyoga – disse quase sem voz e voltou a esconder seu rosto, mas essa vez em seu ombro.

- Nunca tinha tido sonhos que te... digamos, que você tenha gostado muito? – Perguntou Hyoga maliciosamente.

- Não. E não sei o que fazer. - disse Shun envergonhadíssimo, mais vermelho do que nunca e agarrado no pescoço de Hyoga, que tampouco afrouxava o abraço, pelo contrário, estava apertando-o cada vez mais.

Hyoga sorriu surpreso e compreendeu tudo...acabava de assistir ao primeiro sonho erótico e úmido de Shun. O louro sentiu seu peito encher de alegria diante das palavras de seu inocente amigo.

- Não se preocupe por isso Shun, eu sei o que fazer... sussurrou ao seu ouvido com uma voz sensual e divertida – Se Shun tivesse olhado para Hyoga neste momento teria visto seu olhar carregado de luxúria devorando-o .

Continuará...

Sim, sei que sou má, to adiando ao máximo o lemon...hehe

Não se preocupem, no próximo capítulo tem um lemon...ou será no outro?

Cardosinha e Mi-chan, obrigada pelos comentários e fico feliz que estejam gostando da minha fic!

Rick, subi esse capítulo antes do tempo por sua causa, atendendo sua súplica...hahaha

Prometo subir o próximo, que já está pronto, semana que vem, só pra dar tempo de outras pessoas lerem, por que só recebi dois reviews, quero mais! Vcs me entendem né?

Bjus e obrigada!

Dni.


	4. Chapter 4

Bom, acho que nem preciso dizer que, infelizmente, o Saint Seiya não me pertence, se não imagina o que eu faria com os coitados, não iam poder nem sentar...hahahaha...brincadeirinha...mas que ia aprontar poucas e boas com eles, ah, sim eu iria...hehe

Poxa, tô mt feliz com os reviews que recebi e agradeço a todos, muito obrigada mesmo! n.n

Bom apetite!

Capítulo 5: Tranqüilo! Eu sei o que fazer!

Shun abraçava Hyoga, sentindo como seus corpos se apertavam cada vez mais, se é que isso é possível! O menino de cabelos verdes escutou em seu ouvido um doce e sedutor sussurro.

- Calma Shun, não precisa ficar envergonhado. - Murmurava Hyoga

- Mas eu, eu nunca... - Hyoga termina a frase por Shun - Nunca tinha se sentido assim? Não se preocupe, já te disse que eu sei muito bem o que fazer. Diga-me, confias em mim? - Shun assentiu com a cabeça e disse bem claro – Sim, confio Hyoga - antes do louro deslizar sua mão sobre o corpo dele, o que o fez levantar a cabeça e olhar para o siberiano com uma expressão com mescla de medo, vergonha e desejo.

- Shhh…- acalmo o russo - isto não é mal, ao contrário, e não tens por que temer.

O pequeno anjo sentiu a mão de Hyoga acariciando-o de maneira muito íntima por cima do short, e abriu os olhos surpresos.

- Hyoga! – Chamou Shun, com uma voz que saiu incrivelmente sensual e Hyoga apertou um pouco sua mão sobre seu membro o que o fez gemer e colocar sua cabeça no ombro de Hyoga.

- Shun, nunca se… bom, nunca se acariciou de uma forma mais íntima, só para sentir prazer? -Perguntou Hyoga alisando e apertando a cabeça da ereção de Shun com a mão, ainda sobre seu shorts. Shun gemia cada vez mais e Hyoga sentiu a negativa a sua pergunta quando Shun balançou a cabeça de lado para o outro sobre seu ombro.

Hyoga não podia acreditar, Shun era realmente um menininho em tudo, como era ingênuo e puro!

– Shhh... sussurrou Hyoga enquanto metia sua mão por debaixo do short, fazendo o doce menino deter sua mão e olha-lo com verdadeiro medo, seus olhinhos soltando lágrimas.

- Por que choras? Disse que confiavas em mim! – Recordou seu "amigo". Shun assentiu com a cabeça, mas perguntou timidamente - Está seguro de que isso não é mal? - Hyoga sorriu e beijou seus lábios, deixando um Shun surpreendido – Hyoga está me beijando na boca! – Este era seu primeiro beijo – Como tinha desejado que fosse com o louro! – Fechou os olhos e se rendeu a essa sensação, soltou a mão de Hyoga e deixou fluir... – Meu primeiro beijo! – Pensou.

O que Shun não sabia era que aquela não era a primeira vez que Hyoga o beijava, já que este o fazia com freqüência enquanto dormia... Mas sim, era seu primeiro beijo consciente.

Shun pôs suas mãos sobre o másculo peito de Hyoga e sentiu como ele o abraçava firmemente com seu braço esquerdo enquanto com a mão direita friccionava seu membro de um modo íntimo e maravilhoso, fazendo com que gemesse. O Cisne soltou seus lábios para poder ouvi-lo com claridade. Isso significava que ele tinha parado com a atividade de beijar seus lábios, mas que continuou com a tarefa de beija-lo, só que em seu rosto, pescoço, e toda parte que estivesse ao seu alcance...

O menino de olhos esmeraldinos estava em êxtase, nunca antes tinha se masturbado, uma vez tinha visto um companheiro, da Ilha de Andrômeda, se masturbando enquanto via June tomando banho, mas seu mestre brigou com o garoto dizendo que isso era muito feio e indecente. Tinha visto de longe e decidiu que não faria isso com seu corpo, já que era algo mal...

- Ah...Hyo…ahh..Hyoga…- Shun começou a gritar o nome de seu querido "amigo", este simplesmente continuou masturbando-o saboreando sua pele, lambendo seu pescoço e lhe apertando forte contra seu corpo.

O movimento dessa mão sobre seu membro, que ia de cima a baixo, cada vez mais forte e aquela boca travessa, que lambia e chupava cada parte que encontrava, estava o deixando louco, fazendo experimentar sensações que nunca imaginou existir. Mas em meio a isso tudo as imagens de seu sonho voltava a sua mente e o atormentavam – O que estavam fazendo era bom o mal! – A dúvida logo deixou de importar, pois sentia que explodia de prazer rendido as ações de seu amigo. Este olhou para o rosto de pequeno para ver sua cara magnífica se contorcendo de prazer enquanto gritava seu nome, o que escutava como uma melodia, neste momento de alegria, lágrimas de felicidade saiam de seus olhos e caíam no rosto de Shun.

Shun seu primeiro e único amor - foi seu pensamento enquanto o via chegar pela primeira vez em sua vida ao orgasmo. – Céus! Como ele é lindo! – Pensou Hyoga, e não deixou de masturbá-lo até que escorresse a última gota de sêmen. E quando isso passou, Shun tremia de êxtase e vergonha. Hyoga o soltou e lhe abraçou ternamente até que deixasse de tremer e o acalmou sussurrando em seu ouvido coisas que, neste instante, ele estava muito atordoado para entender.

Shun se acalmou e respirou profundamente, olhou Hyoga em seus olhos, este apenas sorriu e o beijou de novo em seus lábios, desta vez de forma apaixonada e faminta, muita mais sensual do que antes, Shun fecha os olhos e se deixa levar, deixou o louro explorar cada canto de sua boca, igual no seu sonho, sentiu a ereção de Hyoga contra seu ventre. Uma vez que o ar acabou Hyoga se viu forçado a soltar aqueles lábios doces. Shun sorriu feliz, ainda que uma certa interrogação se escondia em seus olhos e Hyoga decidiu se assegurar de que tudo estava bem antes de seguir com o que tinha em mente.

- Que foi Shunny, por que me olha com seus olhos cheios de perguntas? – Nossa, Hyoga me lê como um livro aberto! – Pensa Shun.

- Hyoga eu…. – Aproveitaste, não? Pude ver que o fizeste e muito! - interrompe o cisne com um olhar de luxúria que pôs Shun mais vermelho que um tomate.

- Sim… eu gostei muito mas... Foi certo fazermos isso? Não fizemos nada de errado Hyoga?

Shun contou a Hyoga brevemente o incidente do garoto que se masturbava espiando sua amiga June.

- Sentia que estávamos fazendo algo ruim, mal? - Pergunto o rapaz de olhos azul-céu.

- Não – Respondeu Shun.

- Shun, o que ocorreu naquela ocasião e o que ocorreu agora são coisas diferentes. Você se sentiu incômodo? Como que se estivesse prejudicando alguém? Ou que era contra a vontade de alguém?

- Não – Responde Shun outra vez, com voz tímida.

- Shun, quando um casal começa a fazer este tipo de coisas não é algo ruim, nem mal, é só...uma demonstração de afeto.

- Casal? Afeto? Somos uma casal Hyoga! – Perguntou um Shun confuso.

- Shun, isto é algo normal - pausa causada por um beijo docíssimo – Fique tranqüilo, e sim, somos um casal Shun e...eu... – gagueja o jovem louro que abraçava o pequeno anjo entre seus fortes braços - ... eu te amo... te amo como nunca amei a nada nem ninguém mais Shun.

Shun sentia uma grande felicidade dentro dele - Ao demônio se isto é bom ou mal - Hyoga acabou de dizer que o amava depois de fazer coisas que ele tinha considerado pecaminosa por muito tempo, mas que nunca sentiu tanto prazer com nada antes...

As lágrimas de Shun corriam sobre suas bochechas e seu rosto mostrava o sorriso mais lindo que Hyoga já tinha imaginado e Shun o beijou, ao principio com carinho, mas logo em seguida do mesmo jeito apaixonado que Hyoga lhe ensinou momentos antes.

- Shun, tenho que fazer amor contigo, eu te necessito muito, amor. – Disse ao seu ouvido enquanto guiava uma inocente mãozinha de encontro ao seu membro rígido e lhe mostrava como manuseá-lo. Shun sentiu a língua de Hyoga lambendo suas lágrimas e beijá-lo aqui e ali, enquanto ele, como bom aluno que era, começava a masturbar Hyoga do mesmo jeito que tinha feito com ele...

- Ah..Shun...amor...não pára... – gemia um Hyoga excitadíssimo...

Continua...

Ui! Tô com água na boca! Convencida!

Bom gente, eu bem que queria terminar a fic aqui mas como eu ainda quero receber mais reviews, fiquei viciada,vou postar depois a continuação, mas garanto que vai valer a pena a demora...quanto modestia!

Prometo não demorar e sonhe com os lindos Hyoga e Shun até lá ok?

Ah FePandora, vc disse que não entendeu os trechos que tirei do episódio anterior ao do Shun sonhando? Bom, eu não copiei exatamente o que estava escrito, só dei uma pincelada, a intenção era mostrar que o sonho que o Shun estava tendo era em consequência dos atos libidinosos do nosso diabinho louro...hehe...espero que tenha ficado claro...foi mal se não fui mt clara, acontece nas melhores famílias, e foi bom vc me expressar isso, assim tomo mais cuidado da próxima vez, valeu! .

Mi-Chan como boa fã de HyogaxShun dedico este episódio à vc! Ah! Li suas fics, são mt boas! E já t add no orkut!Beijos linda! u.u

RICK! Sinto sua falta...sniff...T.T

Cardosinha obrigada pelos reviews e fico mt feliz por vc ter gostado da fic, disculpa a demora do lemon, mas juro que no próximo ele vem inteiro e vc vai poder babar! - melhor trazerem um copo de água gelada como acompanhamento, o negócio tá quente! hahaha bjão e obrigada!

Lina Lunna, obrigada por ler minha fic, fico feliz em saber q vc gosta do casalzinho mais lindo dos CDZ! B-jus

Até gente! Vou subir em minha nave e viajar para O MUNDO DO CAVALEIROS DOS ZODÍACO YAOI!

Foi mal! Delirei agora!

dandan.


	5. Chapter 5

Aqui está o tão aguardado lemon...exagerada!

Obrigada pela paciência e audiência!

Capítulo seis: A Primeira vez a gente nunca esquece!

- Shun, tenho que fazer amor contigo, eu te necessito muito, amor. – Disse ao seu ouvido enquanto guiava uma inocente mãozinha de encontro ao seu membro rígido e lhe mostrava como manuseá-lo. Shun sentiu a língua de Hyoga lambendo suas lágrimas e beijá-lo aqui e ali, enquanto ele, como bom aluno que era, começava a masturbar Hyoga do mesmo jeito que tinha feito com ele...

- Ah..Shun...amor...não pára... – gemia um Hyoga excitadíssimo...

A mão de Hyoga ainda o guiava, os beijos apaixonados eram uma deliciosa novidade para Shun, digna de ser explorada, e o outro braço de Hyoga se ocupava em aperta-lo mais forte contra seu corpo.

Hyoga de repente detém a mão de seu pequeno amante e sorri de maneira quase maléfica. Shun confiava muito em Hyoga, mas...A verdade, era que sim, tinha medo do que ele estava planejando. Ele nunca tinha feito nada parecido com o que tinham acabado de fazer e agora lhe dizia que queria que ele aceitasse fazer amor com ele...

Shun não conseguia imaginar nada além daqueles beijos doces e carícias. Masturbar-se ou deixar que Hyoga o fizesse, ou ainda mais, masturbar Hyoga, mesmo que guiado por sua própria mão, ultrapassava o que ele mesmo tinha se aventurado fazer em seus sonhos. O que exatamente queria Hyoga? – Pensava Shun inquieto. Recordou que, com infinita vergonha, tinha escutado sobre o tema sexualidade, sem muitas explicações, que seu mestre tinha falado pra ele e outros companheiros. E claro que este, digamos, curso, não excedia os limites do normal. Na verdade tinha sido uma muito mal explicada conversação sobre a relação entre homens e mulheres e ponto. Lembrou-se que tinha escutado tudo aquilo com as bochechas vermelhas e com uma vergonha que o dominava desde o dedinho do pé até os fios de cabelo.

Hyoga, que o tinha detido, tomava suas mãozinhas e as beijava.

- Hyoga, fiz algo errado? – Perguntou, querendo saber o por quê de tê-lo parado.

Hyoga o olhou, seu olhar tinha um mistura estranha de sentimento que provocavam em Shun diversas emoções, como frio no estômago, amor, desejo, felicidade e medo.

- Você fez tudo muito bem meu amor. – Sussurrou-lhe. – Mas quero te dizer algo. – Um arrepio ansioso em suas costas o fez tremer levemente.

- Veja meu bem, eu te quero muito, muito mesmo, eu, eu... – Hyoga suspirou fundo, não sabia muito bem como dizer o que queria, mas sabia que tinha que dizer, se quisesse pegar certas coisas de sua mochila. – Quando eu te convidei a vir comigo pra cá eu tinha a intenção de confessar o que sinto por você e de...

Hyoga pensou duas vezes, não podia dizer coisas como: tinha uma vontade faminta e febril de te seduzir de uma vez por todas e como em casa não nos deixam em paz, te trouxe ao campo, bem longe de tudo e todos, por que meus hormônios estão a ponto de explodir e eu precisava te possuir de uma vez... Nããão! Tem que ser mai sútil.

- de… demonstrar estes sentimentos que eu tenho por você e por isso trouxe algo que, bom, vai facilitar um pouco as coisas sabe?

Shun que apenas podia imaginar o por quê custava tanto para Hyoga lhe dizer estas coisas, abriu seus inocentes olhinhos e o olhou com verdadeira alegria, dizendo: - Trouxe-me um presente Hyoga? – Disse com um entusiasmo quase infantil.

Hyoga abraçou a Shun muito forte e segurou a risada que queria escapar, logo se soltou um momento e o olhou mais relaxado, o beijou suavemente, sem pressa, por um bom tempo, até que o calor voltasse a subir novamente.

-Sim meu amor, te trouxe uns presentinhos. - Hyoga se separou do seu anjo e abriu completamente o zíper do saco de dormir, este caiu sobre o peso como se fosse uma colcha estendida.

Hyoga.. - Se queixo o jovem de olhos verdes – Me dá frio!

Hyoga sorriu, retornou para lhe dar um beijo e logo pegou sua mochila de acampar, tirou dela duas coisas, a primeira era um frasco pequeno com um conteúdo cor vermelho e o abriu pondo perto do travesseiro, um cheiro de morango saia dele. A segunda era uma caixinha e a pôs ali também.

- O que é? – pergunta Shun, que nesse momento abraçava a si mesmo por causo do repentino frio que sentia longe do corpo de Hyoga e da protetora coberta do saco de dormir. dijo Shun que en ese momento se abrazaba a si mismo por el repentino frió que sentía lejos, del cuerpo de Hyoga y de la protectora cubierta de la bolsa de dormir.

Deus tinha que notar o quanto sexy estava Shun neste momento, com suas pernas descobertas, seu short pequenininho, sua camiseta umedecida pelo suor, seus braços ao redor de seu corpo e uma olhar que tinha uma mescla de inocência com desejo e dúvida sobre o que ele lhe faria.

Hyoga não disse nada e ficou o olhando por um tempo. Pegou com cuidado suas mãos e abriu seus braços, o ar frio sobre a camiseta umedecida fez com que visse como os mamilos de Shun se enrijeciam e inchavam um pouco por baixo dela.

O loiro, que estava sentado da ponta, pôs suas mãos, as de Shun, sobre o travesseiro, ao lado da cabeça de seu pequeno amor e sem tirar a vista de cima, se agachou e começou a beijar e chupar suavemente aqueles endurecidos pontos sobresalentes.

Shun sentia a quente e úmida língua de Hyoga movendo-se ansiosa sobre aquela área sensível, junto com o tecido fininho de sua camiseta.

Shun fechou os olhos e começou a gemer – Humm...Hyoga...Hyoga...- Dizia com uma mistura de ansiedade e prazer.

O rapaz de olhos azuis se separou apenas um momento para ver como as coisas tinham mudado. Um segundo apenas e Shun apertava suas mãozinhas no travesseiro, pois suas mãos ainda estavam sendo seguradas por cima de sua cabeça, e a cor vermelha de seus mamilos estava visível devido a sua camiseta estar bastante molhada onde estava a pouco chupando e Shun respirava ofegante por causa da excitação.

Hyoga começou a beijar seu rosto, beijou as bochechas, no canto dos lábios, lambia seu pescoço e simplesmente evitava seus lábios, então o soltou e Shun instintivamente o abraçou fortemente, já o louro seguia deslizando-se sobre a roupa de Shun, suas mãos tinham encontrado sua delgada cintura nua e pouco a pouco subia a sua camiseta até em cima. .

Com muito pouco esforço conseguiu tira-la e Shun lhe sorriu timidamente, sentindo-se enrijecer quando Hyoga o beijou apaixonadamente. Aquelas fortes mãos vagavam livres pela suave pele de porcelana de seu amado, e Andrômeda desfrutava das quentes carícias do cavaleiro de gelo.

Sua língua se aventurava sobre o garoto, baixando pelo seu corpo. E este sentiu o cheiro que saia daquele frasquinho que Hyoga tirou da mochila e colocou perto do travesseiro. – O que é isso?

- Esperava que perguntasse – sussurro ao ouvido e pegou o fraasco, destapando-o completamente.

O odor ficou mais forte e claro.

- Prove-o Shun, você vai gostar. – Disse Hyoga que estava excitadíssimo com tudo o que tinha passado, mas se agüentava como podia para o melhor que estava por vir. Era a primeira vez de Shun e queria que fosse muuuito especial. Pensando assim, deixou cair uma gota do líquido oleoso em seus lábios.

- Sabe os morangos são muito gostosos e são minhas fritas favoritas. - Hyoga molhou as pontas dos seus dedos e colocou na boca de Shun.

Este começou a chupar estes dedos quase que com obsessiva devoção, enquanto Hyoga os metia e tirava, Shun tratava de alcançar o delicioso sabor doce daquele líquido.

Quando aquele jogo terminou, o louro derramou todo o óleo sobre o peito de Shun e começou a acariciá-lo devagar em uma deliciosa massagem, o jovem gemia sob aquelas mãos que deslizavam como seda fina sobre sua pele, escorregando sobre seus ombros, braços, cintura.

Quando as mãos travessas começaron a baixar o short de Shun, ele quase nem notou, movia seu corpo al compasso das carícias de Hyoga e o deixou desnudá-lo por completo, o cavaleiro de gelo se pôs entre as pernas de Andrômeda, abrindo-as apenas o suficiente.

Shun gemia e mordia, de quando em quando, o lábio inferior para não gritar, suas mãos empenhavam em devolver os favores a Hyoga com carícias e seus suspiros profundos e gemidos eram escutados de fora da barraca, atravessando a lona grossa.

Hyoga se inclinou sobre o menino e sorriu com malícia, tinha deixado de tocá-lo com as mãos.

- Não…não… se detenha Hyoga… quero seguir sentindo-te – Gemeu Shun. Mas Hyoga ainda sorria observando o quanto excitado e ansioso o tinha deixado, afinal nem suas costas tinham se salvado da massagem erótica.

- Sabe o que era o que te pus meu amor? - perguntou Hyoga admirando-o.

Shun negou com olhar desejoso, mas inocente – se chama óleo comestível para massagens corporais, e sabe de uma coisa Shun? Tenho fome!

Hyoga se inclinou sobre Shun para beijar sua boca com luxúria inigualável, o abraçava e o apertava, esfregando aquele óleo em seu próprio corpo de forma inconsciente e inevitavelmente tudo cheirava a morango. Shun sentia o peso de seu amante sobre seu corpo e amava.

Amava sentir essa pressão em cima dele, suas mãos começaram a baixar, a única peça de roupa que vestia o louro foi tirada. O mesmo tinha o ajudado a se desfazer de sua cueca, enquanto lambia com selvageria cada parte do corpo branco e perfeito de seu pequeno.

A ereção de Hyoga demonstrava o quão infinitamente ansioso estava, mas ainda assim, não se preocupava com ele mesmo, somente com Shun, por isso o abraçava, nu junto ao seu corpo.  
O devorava, o lambia em seus mamilos.

Shun gritava, ele estava realmente muito excitado há bastante tempo e Hyoga continuava a acariciá-lo, Shun o imitou e Hyoga o deteve de novo com um olhar sério:

- Não se preocupe amor, não queira apressar as coisas, te asseguro que minha vez logo chegará e certamente você desfrutará muito mais. – Disse com um tom de voz que Shun se sentia seduzido e assustado ao mesmo tempo.

Shun não estava totalmente seguro do que Hyoga podia lhe fazer, ao menos não até o momento em que sentiu o loiro descer pelo seu corpo e aprisionar com sua boca a endurecida prova da sua excitação.

Shun gritava o nome de Hyoga. Parecia um mantra que se repetia incessante nos sensuais sons de Shun, que se misturavam com palavras como: não...ahh...sim...não, não pare...Deuses, o que está fazendo comigo amor?

Aquela língua voraz sim sabia bem o que fazia, o mesmo que os dedos de Hyoga que preparavam a entradinha de Shun com aquele óleo. Um dedo, seguido de outro em um ritual e algumas lágrimas escapavam de Shun.

- Hyoga Hyoga - suplicou carinhosamente no meio daquela torturante paixão que o enchia de prazer, tinha começado a imaginar o que Hyoga estava planejando... – Hyoga...dói – a ansiedade e o medo juntos com tamanho tesão que sentia em seu membro sugado pelo cisne o fizeram chegar ao seu segundo orgasmo dessa noite e isso fez com que desistisse de deter Hyoga.  
Hyoga saboreou esse orgasmo até a última gota, Shun tremia e Hyoga o abraçou até que se tranqüilizasse, depois voltou a beija-lo, mas desta vez não o soltou nem um segundo. Estava sobre ele, entre suas belas pernas, que tanto gostava – Viu? – Disse rouco de tesão – Agora sim é minha vez amor.

Tudo cheirava a morango.

Shun olhou para Hyoga que tinha lhe dado tanto. Não importava o que ele fizesse agora, ele permitiria qualquer coisa, Shun o abraçou forte pelo pescoço e sussurrou um suave e romântico:

- Te amo

Hyoga sorriu e o olhou em seus olhos – Eu também te amo Shun – e dito isso começou a guiar seu membro para dentro de Shun muito lentamente, muito mesmo.

Shun sentia dor com isso e se movia inquieto, mas Hyoga segurava com forças seu quadril com uma mão e a outra guiava seu membro.

- Calam – Disse parando, fazendo um autêntico sacrifício, afinal como necessitava fazê-lo, senti-lo, roubar-lhe a virgindade. Se é que era essa a palavra. Sim, essa era a palavra, roubar, ele estava roubando o pequeno e inocente Shun para transformá-lo em seu pequeno e inocente amante. Cada vez que sentia que ele se relaxava um pouco se introduzia mais e mais, até que o penetrou por completo, o inocente garoto tinha lágrimas em seus olhos e sentia que algo, uma fiozinho de sangue escorria entre suas nádegas.

- Shhhh já passou amor, agora só tem que relaxar e se acostumar, logo verá como gozará disso – disse um cisne que estava nas nuvens.

Pouco a pouco Shun foi relaxando e Hyoga o beijava cada vez mais apaixonadamente afogando os gritos do menino. Era uma mescla estranha de dor e prazer, mas conforme o tempo foi passando e as estocadas ganhando velocidade, sentiu um prazer inimaginável e maravilhoso. Uma mão se introduziu no meio dos corpos e começou a masturbá-lo no mesmo ritmo das estocadas que recebia, que eram profundas, fortes, mas não violentas. O vai-e-vem durou vários minutos deliciosos.

O jovem de olhos verdes sentiu que seu amante o preenchia completamente e olhou seu rosto dando-se conta de como era linda sua expressão de êxtase, prazer, o que para ele foi a glória. Logo, finalmente, Hyoga terminava dentro dele e Shun podia senti-lo.

Aquela excitação o deixou rendido em uma última explosão de gozo, a terceira da noite e de sua vida. Suado e cansado, sentiu Hyoga deixa-lo livre dessa incrível luxúria.

Agora só restava o abraço carinhoso e doce de Hyoga que o trazia pra junto dele e se ajeitavam sobre o saco de dormir ficando lado a lado. Shun rescostado sobre Hyoga.

Os minutos e os segundos se confundiam. O tempo era tão irrelevante. Shun passaria uma eternidade nesses braços fortes que o apertavam, lambendo aquele peito varonil que tanto gostava. Nunca imaginou sentir-se assim, amar assim, sonhar acordado assim.

Hyoga, que tinha em algum momento fechado o saco de dormir, voltou a sentir o cheiro de morango misturado com o de Shun e o seu , o ar, a saco de dormir e tudo mais cheiravam a eles. Nunca mais poderia comer na sua vida dessa fruta sem se lembrar desta noite maravilhosa, onde havia roubado a virgindade do seu amado Shun.

Hyoga o apertava com um braço e deixava que seu agora amante jogasse com sua língua em seus mamilos desfrutando dessa sensação. Ele acariciava suas costas e puxava levemente seus cabelos e Hyoga imaginava que aquela obsessão do garoto era igual a de um menino que comia um doce até lamber o prato para limpa-lo e aproveita-lo.

Quando Shun parou reposou seus lábios sobre as bochechas de Hyoga e começou a dar beijinhos sobre seu rosto. Assim estiveram até a luz do amanhecer iluminar a barraca.

Hyoga não havia dormido repassando tudo o que aconteceu naquela noite em sua mente e acariciando aquele belo corpo que agora era seu. Shun acabou dormindo entre as carícias de Hyoga

- Hyoga? - disse uma voz sonolenta parecida a que tinha escutado a noite quando foi sorpreendido no meio de suas atividades noturnas. Shun inspirou profundamente e sentiu o cheiro de morango – Está dormindo Hyoga?

- Não. – Disse e beijo-o em sua cabeça e sua mão acariciava seu. – Não estou dormindo amor.

Shun sorriu – Posso te fazer umas perguntas? – disse com uma vozinha tímida.

- Claro.

- Você.. este .. você tinha experiência com isso, verdade? – Shun estava roxo e escondia seu rosto no peito de Hyoga, este deixou de brincar com sua mão em seu corpo e a pousou em seu ombro enquanto o apertava com a outra.

- Sim.

- Com quem? – perguntou o jovem assombrado com sua ousadia.

- Shun faz muito frio na Sibéria, sabe? E, bom, as pessoas sempre buscavam um pouco de calor com as outras, ás vezes. – disse sem dar muita importância.

- Você e seu mestre? – perguntou surpreso, mas não se atrevia a olhar para Hyoga após perguntat algo assim. – Desde quando?

Hyoga sorriu ao se lembrar – Desde os 13 anos. – foi sua resposta, enquanto buscava o queixo de Shun e o obrigava a olhar em seus olhos e continuou – Mas quero que saiba Shun, eu tinha um grande carinho e admiração pelo meu mestre, faria qualquer coisa por ele, ele me seduziu e eu permiti, mas nunca o amei nem se quer um pouquinho do modo que amo você.

Um raio de luz se aventurou dentro da barraca e brilhou um instante nos olhos de Shun, que sorriu ao ouvir esta confissão de seu namorado e o beijou docemente nos lábios.

Namorado, essa era uma palavra que o fazia feliz. – Hyoga o que você acha que o Ikki e os demais diram ao saberem de nós? – queria saber o Cavaleiro de Andrômeda, muito feliz e cheio de vontade de dizer a todos, ingenuamente, que era amante de Hyoga e que eles tinham uma relação séria.

Hyoga sentiu um arrepio pelo seu corpo só de imaginar a reação de um certo cavaleiro de fogo.

Imaginação de Hyoga:

Shun contando a Ikki sobre o que acabava de acontecer.

-Ikki, irmão, tenho uma notícia pra te dar. Segurando a mão de Hyoga.

- É mesmo Shun? Espero que seja uma boa notícia – respondeu olhando com uma sombrancelha levantada a forma em que segurava a mão do loiro.

- É que Hyoga e eu somos namorados! – exlamou Shun com autêntica alegria e ingenuidade.

- O que! Você e Hyoga são o que! - perguntou Ikki fulminando Hyoga com o olhar.

-Hyoga me levou a montanha Ikki!

- Hyoga fez o que! – disse saindo fogo pelos olhos e ouvidos enquanto um cavaleiro de gelo prendia a respiração escutando as despreocupadas palavras de seu amante.

- Sim, e ele me fez coisas muito lindas e disse que eu pertencia a ele agora e... – Shun é interrompido por Ikki.

- Que coisas! Olha Shunny pegue estes bombons e vá brincar ali com as crianças do orfanato – disse apontado para o profundo bosque que tinha na mansão – vá logo sim? Tenho que conversar com Hyoga.

Shun pega os bombons e obedientemente some da vista dos outros dois.

- Ikki deixe-me explicar bem o que aconteceu, eu...

- ¡Ave Fênix! - grita Ikki atacando Hyoga

- Wowwwwwwwwwwww … - e acaba com Hyoga, este fica com os olhinhos em cruz y a língua de fora.

Fim da cena imaginada por Hyoga.

Hyoga volta a realidade – Humm, olha amor, tem gente que tem muitos problemas com esse tipo de relação assim que...

- Não contaremos a ninguém? Mas você disse que o que fazíamos não tinha nada de errado! – reprovou Shun

- Não fizemos nada de errado mesmo amor, é que as intimidades de um casal não se conta pra ninguém e quanto a nossa relação eu te prometo que deixaremos que saibam pouco a pouco, ok? Dixa que eu cuido disso – propõe beijando-o nos lábios e convencendo-o no mesmo instante

- Hyoga? O que foi aquilo que você pôs em mim à noite?

- Pois..óleo comestível para massagens corporais, olha – disse pegando o fraco vazio.

Shun se acomodou sobre suas costas e leu: Marca Kamasutra

- Não conhecia este doce, em que dellicatesse o vendem?

Hyoga riu, nem em sonho se atreveria em levar a Shun em uma lugar de artigos e jogos sexuais, lugar onde havia se abastecido.

- Não as vendem em dellicatesse.

- Vendem no mercado Hyoga? - Hyoga quase soltava uma gargalhada – Não amor, elas são vendidas em um lugar muito especial.

- Ah! Que pena que acabou. – disse – Era muito gostosa.

- Por isso não te preocupes, tenho vários frascos dela na mochila e tenho de outros sabores também – anunciou com um maléfico olhar e um sorriso quase perverso.

- Já tinha tudo bem planejado Hyoga? - perguntou Shun

- Eu te disse à noite que quando te trouxe para cá eu queria te confessar meu amor por você e te demonstrar melhor os meus sentimentos. – sussurrou em seu ouvido. Levantou um pouco o corpo para poder alcançar a caixinha que tinha pego na noite anterior mas que ficou esquecida e que, devido aos movimentos da noite, ficou em baixo do travesseiro – Olha este é outro presente que trouxe pra você.

Shun abriu a caixinha e dentro tinha uma pulseira de ouro maciço com uma inscrição na parte interna:

"Seu para sempre, Hyoga"

Shun olhou para Hyoga comovido e seus olhos tinha lágrimas de emoção se formando.

- Eu também sou seu para sempre Hyoga! Só que queria te dar algo também.

- Acredite amor, já me deu muito.

- Mas eu queria te dar mais. – disse com uma voz doce e ingênua.

Hyoga riu.

- Isso nós podemos resolver. – e antes que ele pudesse contestar, o beijou apaixonadamente e começou a acariciá-lo. Assim retomaram as atividades da noite anterior, acreditando que seria assim por todo o sempre...

Fim

Está fic terá continuidade, aguardem...

Mi-chan, Cardosinha, Lina Lunna, FePandora, Kitsune Lina e Rick, obrigadão pelos reviews dedico este último episódio a todos vocês! Brigadão mesmo!

Rick vê se entra no msn pela tarde pra gente bate papo ok? To com saudades...

Bjão e até a próxima...

dandan


End file.
